


Midorima Shintarou's Got A Problem

by floorpotato, lynnkun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Fic, Drama, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's building tension between Midorima and Takao--and Midorima's father isn't going to take it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midorima Shintarou's Got A Problem

we start when Takao gets introduced to mido when his father takes him in and Midorima tries to ignore him because of his homo rage hormones (he ain't bout that pussy life) and because of ignorant middle schoolers it is shown to him as disgusting and so he like "Takao pls back away before I touch the booty" and Takao like "but pls I need the math skills help me bby"

"pls back away b4 I touch the booty"

Midorima otou san take his hand and force it on takao butt like "take the bootay"

and Midorima screm as he bites the booty but, "what a gud dinner street side chicken wings r the best "

tako cry

tako fuck

tako fUC MIDORIMA OTOU SAN UP THE BOOTY

**Author's Note:**

> im not explaining


End file.
